


Играя на твоих глубинных страхах

by Tinumbra



Series: Drabble project [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего Доктор боится больше всего?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Играя на твоих глубинных страхах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Play Upon Your Darkest Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526951) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



Застряв на Земле, Доктор ожидал появления Мастера со смесью предвкушения и страха.  
  
За предвкушение его терзало чувство вины; Мастер не раз хладнокровно убивал тех, кто вставал у него на пути. Некоторые друзья Доктора также подвергались опасности, и это было гораздо хуже того направленного урона, который Мастер наносил ему.  
  
Но еще хуже был страх. Страх того, что однажды Мастер поймает его в минуту слабости и попросит пойти с ним... и Доктор не сможет отказаться.

 


End file.
